


［TX］真名寻回犬

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 前言献给我们的执政官250一号在路上，是他让250.1睁开了眼睛。科幻输出社团-引星塔作品。🙃责任声明本文系原创，转载改编请注明原作者Tapas-Q或钫糖（CHINA墙内）,禁止一切形式的未授权商用。对现实中或其他文艺作品中的名词，名称及句式等多有化用，请勿对号入座。若非违反相关法律法规，不接受任何形式个人或群体任何形式的考据和追责。以下为解释和追责规则：抄袭或侵权有关请严格参照《中华人民共和国版权法》及相关法律进行合理性推定，并在推定成立且具有法律效力后进行符合法律相关规程的考据，并在考据成立且具有法律效力后进行合法追责，否则将合法严格追究相关法律责任。如有抄袭或侵权，将按照以上流程进行追究。
Relationships: 【非三体人物！】章北海/250, 图腾/莎儿, 纪元/250





	［TX］真名寻回犬

**Author's Note:**

> 前言  
> 献给我们的执政官250一号在路上，是他让250.1睁开了眼睛。  
> 科幻输出社团-引星塔作品。
> 
> 🙃责任声明  
> 本文系原创，转载改编请注明原作者Tapas-Q或钫糖（CHINA墙内）,禁止一切形式的未授权商用。对现实中或其他文艺作品中的名词，名称及句式等多有化用，请勿对号入座。若非违反相关法律法规，不接受任何形式个人或群体任何形式的考据和追责。以下为解释和追责规则：抄袭或侵权有关请严格参照《中华人民共和国版权法》及相关法律进行合理性推定，并在推定成立且具有法律效力后进行符合法律相关规程的考据，并在考据成立且具有法律效力后进行合法追责，否则将合法严格追究相关法律责任。如有抄袭或侵权，将按照以上流程进行追究。

合成人STB-250.1睁开了眼睛，隔着一层泛着蓝光的玻璃看着天花板。他尝试打开它，却失败了。从里面很明显无法开启这么坚固的容器。  
意识里的声音告诉他绝对不能用自己的钢臂砸开这玻璃，他便乖顺地继续躺着没有动，直到一个身着白衣的人类前来打开了他的牢笼。意识里的声音告诉250.1绝对不能直接坐起来，要等人类的命令。他等着，那个人把他的全身检查了一遍，惹得羞耻情绪模块肆无忌惮地工作了起来，他发觉到自己没穿衣服。人类点了点头，说：“坐起来吧。我是你的主人，你可以叫我威尼斯。”  
250.1坐起来，看了一眼他的主人，微微低下头道：“遵从指令，威尼斯。”  
沙辛•威尼斯微笑起来：“你看上去真漂亮。手册上说你只需要充电就能工作，知道自己要做什么吗？”  
“辅助。”250.1答道。  
“是的。请下来吧。”沙辛有点惊奇地看着他的合成人以敏捷的动作跳下睡眠舱，然后像人一样脸红了。它——或许叫他更合适，看来是搭载了那一套情绪模块，真是个不幸的合成人，他想。  
“我想要一套衣服，威尼斯。”250.1说。

这里是主世代2135年，人类维稳机构已经成功运行了七十六年，成为了人类各个阶级领土秩序的维持者。沙辛•威尼斯正在往他的单位走，他作为该机构的终身干员有随时响应命令的责任。  
就在刚刚，他的上司戴子安给他发了密邮通知他立刻来领枪。当他看到微波炉旁边亮起一个蓝色小方框就知道他的假期肯定泡汤了，赶紧往局里跑。  
“戴计，到底是什么事情值得打扰我的假期？”沙辛不满地道，领到枪之后手指下意识摩挲着枪管。这细细的一支激光狙击枪射程达到五公里，只要侦察设备到位就能五千米外一枪打爆敌人的睾丸。戴子安看着他有点市井气的动作，柔媚地笑了笑说：“亲爱的，正是我们维稳机构的事。局里监测到合成人有异动，需要你前往侦查，有必要的话打爆他们的脑袋。”这是个极其柔美的亚洲女人，其周身妖媚诱惑的气质足以让局里的所有男人都为之神魂颠倒。但沙辛并不为所动，因为他刚刚买的那个合成人甚至比她更漂亮。  
“好吧，我这就去。”沙辛没精打采地把枪在桌沿磕磕，引起戴计不满的皱眉。

离开了市区，沙辛终于可以无所顾忌地解除伪装模块。他把后颈式副脑绑在脖颈上，按下一个蓝色按钮，身上开始泛起蓝光。作为伪装的黑发黑瞳亚洲外貌甚至是眼镜都在一瞬间消失不见，现在站在原地的是一个亚麻色卷发、淡灰色眼睛的欧洲人。他整个人的气质也发生了变化，从原本的温润近人变成了拒人于千里之外的冷漠和锐利，这是屏蔽了情感模块的结果。  
他进入一栋建筑，这是一栋废弃的工厂厂房，四层的建筑里满是流水线的痕迹。他三两步跳过一层楼梯，到达厂房略微倾斜的房顶，以标准狙击手的姿势趴下。  
戴子安指示的合成人的接头地点就在这废弃的工厂之中，她只说了侦查，既然没说时间多半就是要他监测到异动才能结束任务。沙辛对这倒没什么意见，因为意见都在相应负面情感模块被屏蔽的时候消失了。  
天有不测风云，墨黑的云团在天空聚集，接着下起了大雨。这可不是个适合侦查的好天气，沙辛想着，拿出热感望远镜。  
他在工厂里四处寻找着，终于在一处未拆卸的管道旁边看见一个目标，赶紧换成普通望远镜。那人的合成人特征十分明显，精灵般的尖耳朵，还有头上哥特风的弯角，是个女人。她穿着日本的和服坐在那里，背后背着一把武士刀，打着十分复古的一把伞。这本身就已经很不正常了，合成人是不被允许持有武器的，除了军用合成人，而这个很明显不可能是。  
过了好一会儿，一个身着黑西装的男人从旁边的通道走进来，一见到女人就交给她什么东西。男人的面孔在这个角度看得非常清晰，不幸的是看不见那个女人的正脸。沙辛把他上下打量了一遍，确认这男人身上没有武器。  
看现在的形势似乎没什么必要把人爆头。旁边的微型监听器已经捕捉了所有影像，不过隔着大约六百米的距离无论是沙辛还是监听器都收不到他们的一丝声音，只能隐隐听到些迟钝的回声。看来可以结束任务了，沙辛想，不过最好还是不要让目标发现他。他以极微小的动作拆下监听器，无声地下了楼。

沙辛风风火火地冲进维稳局，身上的雨水污泥滴答了一地。他直接闯进调计办公室，满脸邀功样微笑地把监听器放在办公桌上，不出半分钟戴子安就走了出来，冲他竖了个大拇指，然后用指尖把微芯片拨出来塞进读取器。  
“果然捕捉到了影像——！”戴子安看着他带回来的录像似乎十分惊讶，沙辛已经恢复了伪装外貌，他半带疑惑地问：“戴计，难道之前您给我交代的只是猜测？不是说已经监测到了吗？”  
“是，是监测到了。但这只是他们几个可能的接头点之一，没想到你一下子就撞上了。”戴子安露出微笑，“不过接下来你的假期完蛋了，相应的我们会加大奖金力度。”  
“没有假期的奖金是没有灵魂的……”沙辛蔫唧唧地嘟囔，他又不缺钱。

沙辛•威尼斯回到家，他已经换了一身衣服，显出好像只是不经意被雨淋了的样子。既然监测到合成人异动那就得对所有合成人都防着点儿，毕竟他们有一套共同的副脑回路，包括家里这位。  
“欢迎回家，威尼斯。”250.1已经立在门口，穿着沙辛早上给他的那件白色睡袍。睡袍的带子他好像不知道怎么系，松松垮垮地垂下来，贴合着曲线优美的白皙小腿。沙辛欣赏了一会儿自家合成人小腿的线条，然后认命地帮他把腰带系上，打了个蝴蝶结。  
“睡袍的腰带是这么系的，明白了吗？以后记得给自己系上。”250.1点点头，露出有点羞愧的样子。还挺可爱，沙辛想，就是不知道性能如何。  
他往屋里逛了一圈，为合成人的业绩惊叹不已。家里被打扫得一尘不染，乱七八糟丢在地上的书和游戏光碟也都收拾整齐了归位，连那块碎了他一直没时间修的窗玻璃都被修好了。问250.1，他羞涩地回答：“我觉得那块玻璃的碎裂会导致屋内温度降低，增加夜间感冒的风险，所以去领了材料把它修好了。”按需分配就是方便，而且合成人装了情感模块的好处之一就是说话没那么“硬”。沙辛想了想那些在工厂辛苦工作的合成人，拥抱了一下250.1权当感谢。硅胶的皮肤竟然和真人有着一样的温度，而且也一样柔软。他开开心心往厨房去，一下子愣住了。餐桌上摆着一桌菜，有一半是他没见过的异域食物。  
“……哎，你还会做饭？”  
“做饭是辅助型合成人的基本技能之一。”250.1回答。沙辛一下子脸红起来，虽说他长期工作在人类最精锐的部门，却对当下流行事物没一点基本了解。这实在是有损他的自尊心。他抱着挑剔的心态选了一个从没见过的菜，外形有点像长了触须的丸子炸焦了，上面还有一堆铅笔花一样的东西。他尝了一口，觉得味道有点奇怪，但总体来讲还不错，有点鲜又有点辣，海货的微腥。  
……自尊让他没办法把“这是什么”这句话问出口。  
“这是章鱼小丸子，是日本的零食，我比较推荐您饭后慢慢吃。”250.1像个服务员一样尽职尽责地解说着，沙辛努力掩饰住自己的脸红，开始慢慢吃其他的菜。都挺好吃，尤其是中国菜，欧洲菜与之相比有一些无论是味道还是口感都十分微妙。  
“你不尝尝吗？”沙辛有点心疼这合成人，没搞错的话就算变成了义肢合成人装载情绪模块后也有人类的七情六欲……简而言之，他不馋吗？  
“您想要我这么做吗？”250.1眼中流露出惊奇，“如果是您的指令的话我会遵守。”  
沙辛现在意识到，他口中的“威尼斯”和“主人”其实并没有什么分别。  
他沉默着吃完了晚餐，餐后的零食他没什么心情地放下了，随口说：“拿去倒了吧。”  
“嗯。”250.1声音中透露出明显的沮丧，他轻轻问了一声：“请问有哪里不好吃吗？”  
“没有。我就是突然不想吃了。”沙辛苦笑了一下，奴隶劳动，这就是这一桌晚餐的来源，如果不是有那一纸“合成人与人类的关系”规定书他根本一口都吃不下去。  
他像万千黄金单身汉一样瘫在沙发上打开了电视，从直播频道秒换到深夜档新闻。他对时局其实没什么兴趣，只是因为深夜档偶尔会出现他帅气的身影他才兴趣泛泛地一直关注。  
他用余光观察着旁边的合成人，心惊地发现他无声地跪坐在地上，有些无神的目光随着睫毛下垂，专注地盯着身前那一小块地面。  
“干什么呢！”沙辛连忙把他喝起来，“你跪那干什么？”  
“您不希望我这么做吗？这是合成人设定的初始低功率状态。”操蛋，沙辛暗骂一声，说：“以后不准再跪着，你要休息可以坐着躺着，跪着……呃，地上凉。”  
“好的。”250.1温顺地回答。  
沙辛扫了一眼新闻，觉得世界上的各种问题远没有眼前合成人的问题大。他关掉电视，叹了口气捧住坐在身边250.1的脸，告诉他：“你不必用那种卑躬屈膝的态度对待我，把我当成你的雇主就行。雇主你知道吧？花了钱请你做钟点工之类的。”  
“好的。”250.1答应着，眼光却颇为好奇地打量着他。

250.1觉得自己遇到了一个十分宽容的主人，从小受到的教育告诉他应该对人类卑躬屈膝，他的天性也是十分温和顺从的那种，从没觉得这有什么不妥。然而他的主人却告诉他不必如此，甚至没让他用“主人”称呼他。  
他发现今天威尼斯好像淋了雨，庆幸自己把玻璃修好了。他还挺喜欢这种感觉，但不知道该叫什么，总之两个人能够平起平坐还挺令人开心的，尤其是副脑并没有送来痛觉口令，说明这件事没有违反戒律。  
然而，晚上惩罚就降临了。威尼斯允许他睡在沙发上，他疼得差点把沙发垫撕了，要是撕了就麻烦了。但更麻烦的是他根本收不住自己的惨叫，只能死死咬住指节来转移注意力。正在这时威尼斯好像起夜了，甚至还发现了他在沙发上抖作一团，走了过来。  
糟了……  
“你怎么了？”威尼斯的声音惊慌起来，“你生病了吗？你还醒着吗？”  
他想回答个没事都做不到，一开口就会有无法遏制的呻吟涌出。威尼斯把他抱起来要带去医院，他拼命摇头示意他没有必要。  
“合成人会生病吗……哦。”威尼斯似乎在查找使用手册，看来是发现了关于惩罚的条目，“关了这个开关？是吗……”他试探着按上副脑的惩罚中枢，250.1一瞬间尖叫起来，关于擅自停止惩罚的惩罚足以让任何一个合成人失去自制。沙辛吓得缩回了手，焦急地查找取消惩罚措施。  
“啊……是这儿吗？”沙辛终于找到了那个250.1自己绝对碰不到的按钮，一下子把它关上。250.1惊恐地看着沙辛，对方却抱住了他。  
“疼吗？”他听见威尼斯问。  
“不。没事。”他想紧紧抱住他，从此戒律的惩罚不会再有了，这份感激之情几乎催生了爱意。但即便如此，他们之间也有身份的鸿沟。  
“疼的话就说出来。我又不会惩罚你。”威尼斯把他抱得更紧，他终于敢哭出来，紧紧抱着他啜泣道：“很疼……对不起……”  
———————  
Chapter 2  
沙辛•威尼斯最近接到的几乎全是戴子安一个人交托的侦查任务，只有一次是干员监察长兼高级干员乌德莫让他押送一个犯人到维稳分局。那个犯人的罪名是虐待合成人，乌德莫把这个任务交给物基人文主义者威尼斯很明显是有几分玩笑意味。  
可恶的戴子安，沙辛在出一次侦查任务时想，破坏我的黄金假期，虽说奖金的确是丰厚。  
他断断续续搜集到了一些资料，戴子安接受之后下一次见他总是满面愁容地说拼凑不出敌人的全貌，也不知道他们的计划是什么，只能推断他们中有不受人类控制的武装人员。他有些怨恨这种毫无结果的调查，戴子安这女人还没有250.1万分之一的可爱。

戴子安看着几段同时播放的监控或记录仪录像，那里面有沙辛•威尼斯的家，他执行侦察任务的地方，还有各个合成人贩卖市场的监控。她皱着眉头分辨着什么，在纸上记下一个名字：亚伯拉罕。  
怎么会有这个代号的合成人？没有战斗型（UV）或者辅助型（STB）的前缀也没有数字后缀，这种类似一个人类名字的代号原则上是决不允许取的。其他观察到的合成人有代号UV-2,UV-3和代号UV-11,都是正常代号，他们都和这位亚伯拉罕有联系。  
她记得他们要在哪里接头，也记得大致时间，但完全忘记了计划到底是什么。  
“可恶……”她看着屏幕上亚伯拉罕的脸拼命试图回忆计划，却悲惨地失败了。她只能想起来许多年前这张年轻面孔对她进行的奴隶教育，还有与其他人的区别对待。  
“那个蓝头发合成人似乎也不得不防，但我该怎么告诉威尼斯那家伙值得怀疑……”  
她走出密室，新婚丈夫查尔斯•乌德莫刚好到家。她连忙扑上去搂住他，在他颈窝里蹭蹭索吻。她的查尔斯无奈地吻了她一下，说：“怎么还像个小孩子……”  
他的声音清朗且带着点稚嫩，像个十七八岁的少年。戴子安朝他吐吐舌头，要是被她的下属看见说不定会吓得从楼上跳下去。查尔斯看了一眼准备好的饭菜，温柔地笑了：“辛苦你了。”  
“最近的工作实在是太忙了！我又要完成上级的各种报告，又要调派干员去做任务，直属干员还骂骂咧咧的不高兴。”戴子安随口胡编，忙是真的累也是真的，只不过她亲民的局长可完全没让她交任何报告。查尔斯把外套脱了先在沙发上瘫了一会儿，戴子安赶紧拉他去吃饭，毕竟她好不容易才学会做中国菜，急需听到一两句赞扬。  
“哇……”刚吃了一口的查尔斯露出一副被毒杀了的表情，“你真的是亚洲人吗。”  
“我……”戴子安看他的表情已经知道了到底好不好吃，纠结地回答：“就算是亚洲人也不一定会做中国菜啊。”  
“好吧……下次加油。”查尔斯艰难地把菜咽下去，戴子安非常识时务地把菜端去倒了，期间自己尝了一口，赶紧全部吐掉。她真佩服丈夫是怎么吃下去的。  
吃完饭她和查尔斯坐在沙发上，她偷偷用胳膊肘戳了戳查尔斯：“今天下午你能不能帮我去提醒下沙辛•威尼斯，就那个有点憨憨的亚洲人，他家的合成人需要多加注意。”  
“没问题我亲爱的，”查尔斯随口应道。

查尔斯•乌德莫此刻正在绞尽脑汁想出一个拜访威尼斯家的借口以完成妻子的请求。他得演得很像才能不引起这位干员的怀疑，还得想办法碰到那个合成人，因为看妻子的口风好像威尼斯很护着那个家伙。他有那么丝丝后悔答应了妻子。  
虽说借口早就有了，不过现在用掉会不会太早了呢……毕竟亚伯拉罕并没有向他发布行动指令。不过两件事同时做也没什么难的。  
他思考了好半天，一直到雨具店的老板过来赶人他才离开这家店，没几分钟就逛到了沙辛•威尼斯家门口。

“叮咚”居然是一封密邮通告显示有人来访，不会是查水表吧？沙辛紧张地去开门，看见查尔斯•乌德莫更是紧张得不行。  
“你好。”查尔斯宽容地一笑，“我是人类维稳局干员监察长查尔斯•乌德莫，由于你最近频繁领枪，我们需要检查你的个人行动记录是否规范。请配合检查。”  
沙辛十分僵硬地把他让进屋，取出自己的副脑战战兢兢地递给他。查尔斯装模作样地查完，又轻飘飘说了一句：“既然是合成人异动有关任务，你应当带头注意自己的合成人。”沙辛顿时浑身僵硬，这谁想得到啊？他连忙说：“监察长，他才刚买来没几天。”查尔斯挂着一副皮笑肉不笑的表情对他说：“那就更得好好检查了。”然后过去，命令僵立在一旁的250.1跪下。  
250.1毫不反抗地跪下，即使被脱下衣服检查也没有丝毫异议。他并不觉得羞耻，只是感到有些屈辱，不过也算是习惯了。  
“哟。惩罚开关居然关上了。你可真是体贴他啊，威尼斯。”查尔斯展开灿烂的笑容，手指抚过250.1耳边的副脑。250.1颤抖了一下，但幸好乌德莫没有把开关开启。沙辛已经气得浑身发抖：“监察长，他是我的个人财产，你没有权利擅动。”  
“我只是，”查尔斯轻叹着放开250.1，“好心提醒你而已。”他从沙辛身边擦肩而过，“现在没问题了，再见。”他离开了。  
“什么意思……？”沙辛瞪着他消失的地方。  
250.1仍然赤裸着跪在地上，沙辛赶紧让他穿上衣服，他才把方才被粗暴扒下的衣服套上，平静地站到一旁。沙辛担心地问：“他没对你做什么吧？”他检查了一下他的副脑。  
“没事。放心吧。”250.1展开一个平静的微笑，沙辛方才放下心来，到一边捡起手柄，因为屏幕上的You Died大肆哀嚎。

250.1最近经常会回忆起以前的事情，比如白色的墙壁，碧蓝的游泳池，鞭子和镣铐，窒息的条件反射，被打碎的鱼缸，垂死挣扎着被一脚踩死的金鱼。他最常想起的是一张年轻的面孔，有一双雪松色的眼睛，蓬松而整齐的灰白头发几乎披肩。这张脸看起来很平静，甚至有几分友善，但250.1记得很清楚，就是这张脸的主人毁掉了自己所爱的一切，并让他再也不敢爱上任何事物。  
但关闭了惩罚开关的那一刻一切都不一样了。最悲哀的事情发生了，他爱上了自己的主人，没有余地。他只能隐藏，然后享受着这种残缺度过一生。他原本以为是这样。  
查尔斯•乌德莫的手抚过他的副脑时，他能感觉到脑内仿佛有什么东西被扫描，然后长久以来过去的片段突然连贯起来，他记起来了他的名字，以及其他的一切。  
STB-250.1不过是个代号罢了，他的真实姓名是山和繁春，是合成人制造的合成人，在计划中的代号是“真名寻回犬”。他能来到沙辛•威尼斯家是经过了极其复杂精密的设计和严谨的执行过程，目的是通过他接触到人类维稳局局长，并从他那里拿到代号为“Pandrola”的硬盘，那里面装着所有合成人的名字和过去。  
“我们只要拿回自己的名字而已，”那个雪松色眼睛的人站在他面前说，目光投向前方，仿佛看着自己远大的理想，“如果做不到，我们将采取任何手段进行报复。”  
一切都只是计谋罢了，他知道了自己的使命，而且知道他必须完成它。随着这份记忆的开启，副脑的隐藏惩罚模块也开始运作，如闹钟般逼迫他完成每个时间点的计划步骤。副脑能获取他看到和听到的所有东西，如果有一点他没能做到被副脑察觉了，他会被操控着杀死自己的主人。他们连他的感情和威尼斯的性格都计算到了，而年少时送到他面前那个退出计划的机会被他自己放弃了。如果那个时候他拒绝装上感情模块，就会有其他合成人之子顶替他的角色。  
但他并不后悔，即使所做的一切也许会毁灭人类苦心经营的一切他也不后悔，因为至少他遇见了威尼斯。  
他唯一奇怪的是，为什么没有从一开始就让他知道这个计划——那样他就不至于会在知道后痛苦至此了。  
泪水顺着脸颊流下，被重力拖到地上摔得粉碎。  
“他没对你做什么吧？”他的主人担忧地问他。  
“没事。放心吧。”他隐蔽地擦掉眼泪，露出一个平静的微笑。  
就让威尼斯什么都不知道地快乐度日吧，他想，有什么事只要我一个人去解决就好。  
殊不知沙辛•威尼斯抱的也是同样的想法。

“怎么是乌德莫……”沙辛皱紧了眉头，牢牢把握住望远镜。远处树林里接头的人中赫然出现了一个熟悉的身影，转过脸的那一刻沙辛认出来他是刚刚来过自己家的监察长乌德莫。然而乌德莫似乎发现了他，却没有声张，而是对着他一笑，比了个口型“嘘”。  
“啊！”沙辛一下子惊醒，最近执行侦查任务也太入神了，他脑子里第一个蹦出来这个念头，连做梦梦到的都是出外勤。  
想到乌德莫，他还是恨得咬牙切齿。这人就是那种非常典型的不把合成人当人的类型，250.1那副逆来顺受的样子真让人看不惯。  
没有什么人生下来就该卑躬屈膝，他们只是顺应时势罢了。  
那边房间门咔哒一声，250.1走了进来。他发现沙辛醒了连忙走过来，放下手中的菜就道歉：“对不起，我看您睡着了才出去领取食材的，耽误了您的指令吗？”  
“没有，我都说了你不用这样。”沙辛长叹一声，250.1来之后家里确实省心了很多，用不着出完外勤累得要死还得回来收拾家务，只不过这孩子似乎太谦卑了点，让人心里难受。  
……不过从另一个角度来说，他有的时候还挺想逗逗他的。  
吃了饭之后，沙辛坐沙发上一只手撑着腮帮子看着250.1,翘着二郎腿，很有几分中国老大爷的架势，不过他自己并不知道。这家伙美得不真实，及踝的蓝发草草扎成一束垂下来，他一跪下绝对拖在地上。繁春正在想事，冷不丁感觉到一道视线，打了个寒颤：“干什么。”  
噗。这个真实反应还挺可爱的。  
“我要问你几个问题啊，如实回答。”沙辛摆出居高临下的态度，“你喜欢我吗？”  
繁春愣了一下，脸腾地就红了。沙辛也没想到他这个反应，猜着了二三分。他嗫嚅了很久才对沙辛说：“嗯。我喜欢您。”说完脸红得都要坏掉了。  
“你不会真的喜欢我吧？”沙辛对合成人感情问题还挺感兴趣，这些人也会像人类一样爱恨情仇吗？繁春似乎有点委屈，但还是规规矩矩地回答：“是的。我真的喜欢您。”  
“那就是说跟我上床也愿意咯？”这么美的合成人，上了岂不是赚了，不过沙辛也只是想想而已，根本不可……  
“嗯。”  
？！  
沙辛看向繁春，许久，震惊的眼神变作晦涩。

繁春出门并不是单纯的去领取食材，他先去了合成人售卖市场，负责销售的那个女性合成人和他对了暗号，确认他已经想起来之后带着他进了市场的一条密道。密道两边都是穿着“U-Son”制服的合成人，全都是合成人之子。他进到密室，那里已经有人在等他。  
年轻的面孔，雪松色眼睛，灰白的头发。繁春下意识后退了两步，那人招招手，他顺从自己的本能反应走了过去。  
“我的孩子。”繁春跪下，“真名解放”组织的首领亚伯拉罕将他的头触上自己的腹部，说道，“你终于回来了。”  
“您好。”繁春用哀伤的语调对他说。  
“你还是那么有礼貌。”亚伯拉罕微微一笑，“你真聪明，知道自己该做什么。我们请你见一见我们的人类联络员，查尔斯•乌德莫。”  
繁春震惊地看着查尔斯•乌德莫走进房间，他还穿着刚刚检查自己的那身西装，他朝繁春伸出手：“你好，繁春。”他调皮地眨了眨眼。  
繁春受宠若惊地跟他握了手，亚伯拉罕说：“你不必这么惶恐，孩子。我们追求真名和过去就是为了与人类平等，我们的人类联络员尊重合成人。”听这一把年轻的嗓音说出“孩子”有种说不出来的违和感。繁春摇了摇头，说：“只是这样吗？我想我必须得离开了，威尼斯很快就会醒来，他会怀疑的。”  
“不，孩子，你必须听我说，我知道你心有不甘。”亚伯拉罕悲凉地说，“我们中的一些原本有着人类父亲，甚至有阳光下雏菊花般的幸福童年。然而从人类维稳机构出现后几乎所有合成人都被义肢化，半强迫的成为了工人、娼妓或士兵，其中一些甚至帮助人类压迫他们的同胞。我们只想要名字，你要记住，如果你的任务完不成就会有许多人因你而死，而我们本来可以不伤害任何人。”  
说得好听，繁春很清楚眼前这个人不可能拿到名字就此罢休。他自命亚伯拉罕，是要熄灭上帝的火焰啊。但他不得不承认亚伯拉罕说的是事实，而且如果他完不成任务，他或者他的主人就会死，而后者的死亡是他无论如何没法承受的。  
“请您不要说了，父亲，我已经明白了自己的使命。”繁春哀伤地说，“我将用自己的身体去诱惑维稳局的局长，然后获取Pandrola,交给您。只是请您一定要允许我在完成任务之后待在威尼斯身边。”  
“当然没问题，只要你完成了。”这份慷慨含着许多戏谑，不过繁春顾不上了。他只想抓住眼前即将坠落的一切中岿然不动的那一点，然后哪怕是坠落到地狱都无关紧要。  
因此在威尼斯问出那个问题的时候，他是惊喜的。那仿佛是上帝赐予他的机会，让他可以把自己的第一次交给所爱之人。

查尔斯离开那个肮脏臭烘烘的蠢地方之后就找了个地方拼命呕吐，合成人的胶味让他恶心，大热天穿西装的规定让他苦不堪言。不过既然决定了这么做，他就要继续下去。  
如今他已经是亚伯拉罕计划里举足轻重的棋子，可以开始下他的那盘棋了。亚伯拉罕一定不会知道他也有被算进别人棋局里的那一天。  
他把腕表上的本地备忘录打开，看了一遍，然后全部删除。  
该回局里了，上班时间擅自离开似乎会引起别人很不妙的联想。他出去买了杯热巧克力，边吸边思考自己计划最后的选角。他想了好一会儿，最后决定就沙辛•威尼斯吧，那个伪装性格有点憨憨的亚洲干员，那小伙子看上去还挺像是那种为了人类能够冲上去送命的家伙。不过他敢肯定，山和繁春绝对是他最大的一块绊脚石。届时沙辛究竟原谅不原谅他的背叛才是他最需要计算的事情。  
———————  
Chapter 3  
在第八次执行了戴子安布置的侦查任务之后，沙辛开始有点怀疑了。他想越级请求调查戴子安的资质认证记录，那代表着她代表上级行使命令发布权的次数。但他却犹豫了，因此在局长办公室外徘徊个不停。  
他是这位干员调计能够直接调动的唯一一名干员，但上级的命令并不一定非得要他来执行。她可以将命令函发给任何一个干员去执行，却次次都给了他——这说明什么？除非是她想借机搭讪他，否则这里面一定有问题。沙辛听说她和乌德莫感情不错，又是新婚夫妇，因此脑内排除了前一个可能性。  
他想了又想，还是按响了局长办公室的门铃。

局长办公室谁都能进，局外人局内人都能来拜访他提意见，因此门没锁。这位亚裔局长王立风每次都坐在那张楠木办公桌后面，带着慈祥的微笑看着来人。  
“威尼斯啊，出了什么问题吗？”他问，一副典型中国官僚腔调。沙辛忍住厌恶说：“长官，我请求查看戴子安调计的资质认证记录。”  
“这属于越级。可以告诉我你的理由吗？”局长叹了口气。  
“我怀疑她滥用资质，近期她连续给我布置了八次侦查任务，而且全部是允许领枪，我认为她有通敌嫌疑。”  
“什么敌人？”局长惊奇地问。  
沙辛忍住大吼出来的冲动克制地说：“是合成人，长官。”  
就这么个废物都能爬这么高，不愧是玩弄权术的中国人，沙辛在浏览记录时厌恶地想。他的手指颤抖着点下“Last P”，空白，全是空白。记录显示从十几天前他的假期开始的时候，戴子安就没有代表上级行使过发布权。  
沙辛恨得牙痒痒，大声对局长说：“报告长官，她确实滥用职权。”破坏他假期的人都去死吧！！就算显得像个告小状的幼稚鬼也无所谓。  
“确实……”局长看着纪录皱紧了眉头，他刚刚看了沙辛的出勤录像，“若果真如此，那需要调查她本人。她这么做的目的，还有她的身份……我觉得她做这些事并不一定是出于恶意。”  
可她耽误了我的假期！沙辛很想呐喊，还有一丝幸灾乐祸，这昭示了耽误员工的假期会对你的仕途有什么样的后果。

“戴子安调计。我这里有一份材料显示，你私自调用干员达到八次，且每次都执行对合成人的侦查任务。能告诉我你这么做的目的吗？”  
王立风把刚刚拟好的材料拍在戴子安桌上，戴子安显然十分惊讶：“什么？哦……好的。”  
她稳了稳心神道：“由于最近监测到多起合成人异动，我猜测合成人很可能对某些事情有所预谋，但无法确定。出于谨慎我决定暂不报告上级以避免占用系统资源，而是私自调用了直属干员进行探测，这是探测结果和出勤记录。”她把一堆报告、材料和几枚芯片往对面一推，站起来继续道：“已经用个人财产对该名干员发放了奖金补贴。如果您觉得有不合规之处，我愿意接受惩罚。”  
王立风皱着眉扫了两眼那些东西，里面的内容显然非常重要，值得仔商酌。他心生一计，点了点头道：“那就不麻烦你了。对了，下班之后来我办公室。”

戴子安带着纠结来到局长办公室，这种时候叫她来大概率是潜规则，这绝对不是什么好事。一想到局长那副痴肥样，她就忍不住嫌弃得一批。  
她稳了稳心神按响门铃，然后走了进去。  
“子安。过来。”局长的声音和动作都十分暧昧，戴子安嫌恶地走过去，心想假如他真的有那意思她就把他打晕算了。王立风果然把她压在墙上，手就开始解她上装的扣子，已经把领子拨下。  
“FUCK,”戴子安骂了一声，把他的手打开，“局长，请您自重。”  
王立风后退了两步，脸色迅速转为阴沉。他说：“你可以走了。”  
戴子安疑惑得无以复加，这到底是搞什么幺蛾子？这局长这么好搞定的？还是说……他发现了什么？  
她离开局长办公室，丝毫没看见王立风拿起就放在桌上的眼部扫描仪对着自己的眼睛扫了一下，取出了扫描得出的眼部相机记录。  
那是戴子安的后颈，上面用小而黑粗的字体印着两个英文字母：UV.  
这个地方，是戴子安自己绝对看不到的地方，也是整个人类社会通用的、给合成人打印编码前缀的地方。

戴子安一回到家就扫描了局长眼睛在看的后颈，果然那里正是自己合成人编码的所在地。她暗骂一声，甚至想把那一块皮肉撕掉，哪怕再长回来的血肉上仍然会印着那东西。  
只要她身上还带着这个印记，外人就有办法从她身上找到非人类的端倪。和丈夫在一起时她都用纹身贴掩盖了过去，但这一次实在是猝不及防，她没想到的是局长居然察觉到了。  
都怪威尼斯这个不要命的！  
看来得提前准备逃跑了。那家伙可是很有可能做出私刑拷问这种事的。  
正在这时，家门竟然直接被炸开了。她吓了一跳，要知道那门可是能防万吨级冲击的！冲进来几个局里的干员，为首的掏出搜捕令：“奉命捉拿您，戴计。我们怀疑您是合成人派来的奸细。”  
戴子安冷笑一声，并不以为意。小干员朝她射来麻醉弹，她几下闪开，说：“凭你们还捉不住我。”  
她跳上窗台准备通过早已备好的挂索逃走，把冲上来的几个干员打晕在地。然而那挂索竟然不在原处！搜捕干员冲上来钳制住她，劝道：“您省省力气。请配合调查。”  
看来他们已经把她留下的一切后路都封死了。戴子安一言不发地停止了反抗，她知道这回是真的栽了。

此时山和繁春正在给局长到处点火。作为证人被提审的沙辛•威尼斯和作为怀疑对象被监禁的STB-250.1，局长自然都要亲自查看。  
在王立风走进监禁室的那一刻，就被眼前的情景震惊了。  
这年轻的合成人几乎是在哭泣了，蓝发散乱在地上，一双含着秋水的眸子看向他，一眼就把他多年未曾抬头的小立风给看硬了。合成人的双手被严厉束缚着吊在空中，赤裸着跪在地上，从大腿到腰的弧度犹如伊甸园中的蛇，直钻进了局长心里。原本合成人被裸身拘禁再正常不过了，谁知道这个合成人竟然能魅惑成这样。  
殊不知山和繁春就是按照他的喜好精确设计出来的合成人啊。  
局长命看守把250.1手上的束缚去除，好让他有能力迎接自己的爱抚。看守也识时务地退出把门锁上，监禁室设置为禁止访问的状态。  
繁春在被抱住的那一刻想，从现在开始，就要坠落到地狱了。

沙辛•威尼斯把一纸监禁令攥成了纸团，然后疯狂地撕成碎片。他没想到就在自己眼前，他的蓝发合成人毫无反抗地被抓走了。这家伙带着一种献身般的表情看着他，最后露出一个凄凉的微笑。他早就知道他的合成人有着人类的七情六欲，却没想到他竟然能够流露出如此复杂的感情。  
那好像是永别的微笑，留恋的微笑，甚至还含着一丝真诚的奉献意味。他以为自己回不来了么？沙辛一拳砸在面前的办公桌上，他也知道自己的想法太过于理想主义。  
审判的时间到了。沙辛的证人间和审判室隔着一层镜面玻璃，从审判室是看不见证人的。沙辛能看到戴子安正坐在那把令人胆寒的铁椅子上，纤细的手腕上戴着手铐，令人无端生出一股凌虐的欲望。他甩了甩脑袋，这个时候不能想那些乱七八糟的。  
局长走进审判室，沙辛的头一下子“腾”地蒙了。他的身边是那个蓝发的合成人，低垂着头并膝跪到局长身边。他穿着薄薄的长袍，露出的曲线让人联想到只要掀起长袍就能见到那具诱人的身体。然而引人注目的并不是这些，而是他的后颈、大腿和肩膀上留下的宣誓归属权的印记。  
王立风侵犯了他。  
250.1的表情几乎卑微到沙辛不忍再看，好像生来就是那么卑微似的。他摇了摇头，现在要专心听法官提问。  
“证人，已经确认你的连线没有问题。现在请你回答：你是否确认以下八次出勤皆为戴子安调计指示下的行动？”  
“是的。”沙辛稳住心神答道。  
“戴子安调计，这份记录表明，你并非代上级行使命令发布权。局长王立风认为你的解释并不成立，请看这张照片。”这是在提问戴子安了，戴子安露出震惊的表情，从沙辛的角度看不到照片，但想必是决定性的证据，否则一向稳得住的戴计不会这么失态。  
“这不是一个纹身。”法官话音刚落，王立风就抬手阻止。他命令250.1脱掉衣服趴在地上，250.1毫不反抗地照做，他的后颈露出三个黑粗字母：STB.  
“这是辅助型合成人的标识，而UV则是战斗型。我们需要你如实阐述你的身份。”法官会意，接着道。  
沙辛惊讶得张大了嘴，难不成那竟然是一张戴子安后颈的照片？怎么得到的？  
他不禁对局长生出一股毒蛇般的报复欲，恨不得冲上去杀了他。理论上250.1也可以站起来就掐死他，即使是辅助型合成人也安装了足以致命的钛合金臂。然而沙辛知道他不可能那么做，他只会顺服，然后把自己的一切交出去。  
戴子安突然抬起头，目光过分清明。她的嘴角勾起一抹浅笑，道：“我将如实阐述。”

查尔斯•乌德莫此时正和九人一起在屏幕另一端担任十人陪审团，他睁大了眼睛盯着屏幕上张合的红唇，不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“我是战斗型合成人，代号UV-1.我是被合成人制造出来的第一批合成人之子，这一批仅仅有我一人。当年的局长还不是王局长，我的一切都是按照那位局长的喜好设计出来的，副脑中被植入了任务模块，目的就是诱惑那位局长夺得当年的硬盘Pandrola.但实验出了差错，我逃出了合成人地下总部，并融入人类社会之中。当年他们的副脑自毁程序还并不成熟，我脑中的计划没有被全部消去，我还记得每一个步骤的大致时间和地点。但我不能确认他们是否更换了计划，所以我命令沙辛•威尼斯前往我记得的地点，在发现合成人的异动之后决定继续侦查，直到掌握足够证据再报告上级。这就是全部。”  
“她是合成人……”他禁不住喃喃道，“我为什么一直没有发现？她就是那个合成人……”  
“什么叫'那个'？”旁边一位维稳局领导横了他一眼，他没有答话。  
审判结束后，乌德莫扔下文书冲出陪审室，飞快地交代了今天的出勤，然后去了合成人地下总部。现在必须赶紧告诉他们，“背叛的黑山羊”暴露了身份。  
“你说什么？”亚伯拉罕微微攥住椅子的把手，惊讶得微微睁大眼睛，“黑山羊主动交代了身份？我们被监视了？”  
他很少这样失态，原本叛乱的准备已经完成了，只差几个作为保险的小动作；这下他不得不取消近期的一切动作，等那个孩子的资料到达之后直接开始总攻。合成人应该获得更多的权益，他们要能够与有名有姓的人类一起在阳光下奔跑……当然，如果这不被允许，就用尽一切力量报复回去。  
“这里是她的所有口供，”乌德莫沉声道，把一份报告交给亚伯拉罕，“我认为应该立即对她展开追杀。我们不应该任人背叛而不做出任何反应。”  
“去吧，人类监察长，”亚伯拉罕叹了口气，眼中有一丝寒光，“不过请尽量把她带到我面前。如果实在做不到的话，务必当即抹杀。”他又轻飘飘嘱咐了一句：“我会善待你的妻子。”  
“好的。”乌德莫应着，退了下去。  
———————  
Chapter 4  
戴子安焦灼地坐在监禁室里，手腕无意识地蹭着手铐。她思考了半晌，终于决定还是直接逃跑比较干脆。  
上面正在决定要不要免她的职，她被暂时监禁，毕竟她的身份如果加以利用就是人类的大功臣。但她已经等不及了，至少他们绝对等不及了。  
合成人。  
她知道亚伯拉罕的厉害。那个家伙一定会让追杀者活捉她，然后把她回收，调教成一个只知道做爱的白痴。她绝不会允许自己成为那样的人，身为背叛的黑山羊，她有她的觉悟。  
她开始用力，手铐铐得不算紧，但还是疼得她脸色惨白。大拇指的肌肉脱了一层皮，但她不在乎了，她必须得逃掉。右手已经脱出来了，左手也紧接着摆脱束缚，手铐被她牢牢握住。  
合金手铐，硬度绝对不输于上世纪的安全锤。她开始砸玻璃，自己面对的甚至都不是防弹玻璃，而是普通的钢化玻璃。玻璃开始出现裂纹，监禁室周围的其他犯人开始骚动，她加快了动作。已经有人从走廊里闹哄哄地跑过来，她还有几秒钟。  
戴子安咬了咬牙，猛地用肘部击向裂纹最密集的地方。  
“砰——”  
玻璃的碎裂声是世界上最美妙的声音，蜘蛛网状的裂纹四通八达地遍布在窗户上。戴子安的左肘已经疼得没了知觉，她估计左手多半要废，毫不犹豫地挥开玻璃跳出了监禁室。  
幸好他们对她宽大处理，没有搜她的身，没有派人看守也没有把她放入加强版监禁室。那群人就要到眼前了，他们都是维稳局干员，再不跑的话——  
她的身手十几年没有训练了，但跑过这些从没经过基因改良的人类还是很容易的。战斗型合成人可以只通过呼吸频率的改变把心跳加速到每分钟500～600下，强韧的心肌保证了心脏绝无可能因此撕裂；他们能将大脑处理信息的能力提高到每秒一千帧，在这种情况下他们甚至没办法正常浏览视频；他们可以控制体内激素水平，包括分泌大量肾上腺素临时提高体能，而且这只是对他们的身体有些微负担，并不会让他们付出很大代价。戴子安就是一个这样的合成人，如果她面对的是钢铁侠般的UVA（军用型）合成人她不会有胜算，但面对一群于她来讲几乎手无寸铁的人类毫不费力。  
她把最先冲上来的几个人缴了械，是麻醉枪，她便无所顾忌地给了其他人一人一枪。做完这些事，她朝着走廊的另一头跑去。对这个监禁厅她再熟悉不过了，那里是一处后门，只有她有钥匙。

繁春失神地看着眼前的人，这个痴肥的人类局长有着极不合理的巨大欲望，在过去的十几小时内已经性侵他达到几十次，几乎一刻不停。即使是亚伯拉罕也没有对他持续过这么久的侵犯，虽然这个局长大部分侵犯都是用道具完成的。  
那块硬盘被他随身带着。繁春试了很多次让他昏过去，把硬盘偷走，但他竟然有着超常的警觉性，绝不让他摆脱那些残忍的玩具，也就让他无法做出任何动作。  
他看着局长处理公务，意识逐渐的有些模糊。即使被训练习惯了疲劳、疼痛和快感，他也还是会累的。何况快感是最难忍受的一种痛苦。  
“求求您放了我……”他再一次跪伏在地上，王立风不屑地看了他一眼，只是踹了他的肚子一脚，瞬间让他痛得无法说话。繁春眼睛里突然闪过一丝红光，副脑亮了起来，整条右臂都发出闪烁的银光。  
“对不起。”他看着惊恐的局长，缓缓举起了那条银之臂。  
他翻找着局长的包，很轻易就找到了那块黑色的硬盘。他解开自己身上的所有束缚，猛地发力，从局长办公室的窗户跳了下去。  
在他离开后不久，王立风醒了过来。发现繁春消失了他开始惊慌地翻找公文包，果然那块硬盘已经消失了。  
他摆动两条肥胖的长腿跑出办公室，命令门口的人：“给我叫查尔斯•乌德莫过来。”  
很快人就来了。乌德莫还是一身黑西装，他微微鞠躬，露出让人有压迫感的锋锐眉眼。他问道：“局长，您找我什么事？”  
“立即把Pandrola交出来，你不能再继续做隐藏执剑人了。那个合成人疑犯偷走了合成人的调计信息备份，但我猜他们真正想要的是Pandrola.我将代替你成为公开执剑人。”

查尔斯疾步从局里走出来，现在已经有点来不及了，必须赶在合成人反叛军集结之前把那东西交给别人。  
实际上是两样。只不过他是Pandrola的真正持有者这件事除了他和局长以外没有任何人知道。真是讽刺，维稳局的执剑人最终竟然要把自己手执的利刃拱手让人，其中一柄是局长命令他交出，另一柄则是他决定为人类留下的一点点希望。  
怎么可能真的把Pandrola交给那胖子。他嘴角露出一抹嘲讽的笑容，那些人类用不着的东西就让他们永远用不着好了。  
他来到沙辛•威尼斯家，敲响了门。  
“你？”沙辛打开门看到他有一瞬间的愕然，然后又转为厌恶，“你来做什么？我这里不欢迎你。”  
“亲爱的威尼斯。我来告诉你你家小可爱逃跑了。”查尔斯并不为所动，一只手挑起沙辛的下巴微笑着道。沙辛下意识后退一步，然后愕然地问：“你说什么？”  
“你想在这里站着说话吗？看上去你的伪装模式相当孱弱哪。”查尔斯微笑着道。沙辛把他让进屋里，皱着眉问他：“到底怎么了？”  
“他偷走了局长的'剑'，然后逃走了。”查尔斯漫不经心地把玩着表链，“他是个合成人间谍，知道吗？他来到你家也是早就算好的，那些合成人想尽了一切办法把他送到局长身边，多亏了你帮忙。”  
“你是说合成人调计信息备份被偷走了？”沙辛有点奇怪，“他们为什么要偷那个？”他真正想问的是为什么繁春竟然是间谍，但他觉得查尔斯不可能知道这种东西。  
“可关键是，他们真正想偷的不是那个。”查尔斯又露出那种让人想揍他的灿烂笑容，“真货在我手里，我就是维稳局的隐藏执剑人。不过你该知道的是，我马上就要摆脱这个身份了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你对合成人的使用怎么看？”查尔斯突然转移了话题，这让威尼斯猝不及防，“我是说，任何使用，包括工业用、家用和军用。”  
“人造奴隶，这就是他们的所谓身份。”沙辛紧盯着他说，“你还指望我回答什么？人类社会主义的最终伟大实现吗？”他咬重了“人类”这个词。  
“很好。”查尔斯微笑着理了理领带，这条领带马上就要变得皱巴巴，或许还沾满了血，“你确实会始终忠诚于人类。现在我可以把这东西交给你了。”  
他拿出放在兜里的铅盒，郑重地交给沙辛：“这是我局中央信息系统的自杀式保险栓，一经投放在一个月内没有任何人能够接近信息中心所在的大厦，信息中心将会启动自我维护系统。你将会是新的执剑人。”  
沙辛愣愣地接过铅盒：“我……什么？…我是执剑人了？”  
“这把剑不需要用来威慑，”查尔斯不耐烦地皱皱眉，“你只需要在你认为合适的时机投放，或者始终不投放。不过我需要提醒你的是，它的时效性很强，过了某些时机就会永久失效。”  
“谢谢你……呃……我是说？为什么选我？？”查尔斯已经走出门，沙辛追上去，查尔斯对他笑了一下，这次是真诚的笑：“因为我觉得你不会因为任何人而停下脚步。”  
沙辛原地站住，手里拿着那个铅盒，心里有点不是滋味。他很明显是暗指繁春，难道繁春会在什么时候阻碍自己投放它？不，最重要的是……他说的某些时刻到底是指什么时刻？  
这家伙……知道的东西太多了。他心底泛起怀疑，但上一次戴子安的事就是个错误，这次他不确定要不要告发乌德莫，毕竟自己和他无仇无怨。  
他再一次出了门。这次，他决定先跟上去看看。

戴子安不知道已经逃到了哪里。查尔斯掏出追踪器，果然戴子安的小点已经快要逃出追踪范围了，正在那道线上徘徊。他暗骂一声，迈开步子奔跑起来。越来越多的人加入了奔跑的队伍，全是合成人，精灵般的耳朵，火红的头发，还有亚伯拉罕直属的雪松色眼睛。他的背后有千军万马，要去捉拿的却是自己的妻子。  
说实话，他对戴子安就是黑山羊这件事并没有实感。她一点也不像、一点痕迹都没有，柔软甜美的身体上只有后颈有一处纹身，是个令他心动的好女人。可她竟然就在他眼前承认了自己的身份，这使他不敢相信自己的耳朵。  
就算是为了捉拿戴子安而四处奔走的这一刻，乌德莫也从未想过她就是UV-1,多年前背叛的第一位合成人之子。  
他们终于出了市区。戴子安的小点步履蹒跚，乌德莫猜想她身体的某处伤得很重，让她行动不方便而且持续失血。他并没想着杀掉她，事实上他主动请缨追杀她就是为了放掉她，让她在某个不知名的小镇安稳地度过后半生。查尔斯早就在等待一个与合成人撕破脸皮的机会，这下终于让他等到了。  
等到这次回去就不再卧底了，把所有资料都交给局里，然后再工作个两年就辞职去找戴子安，他甚至有一丝高兴地想。戴子安平安离开，他当卧底的唯一原因就没有了，他才不是什么为狗屁社会秩序操心的人。  
他带领合成人们朝她的方向跑去，故意指使他们朝各个方向搜查。以至于最后来到戴子安完全停下来的那个点的时候，队伍只剩下他一个人。  
“查理？！你……”戴子安的左臂在往下滴血，她似乎在下面吊了个塑料瓶来避免血滴在地上。看这个伤势左臂绝对是废了，查尔斯靠近她，撕下一截衣袖想给她包扎，却被她闪开。  
“可恨的家伙，你一直是合成人的卧底？！”戴子安眼中闪过一抹水光，接着故作憎恨。查尔斯叹了口气，按住她边给她包扎边说：“你要相信我，我没有……”  
“什么没有，山和繁春有问题你是不是早就知道了？我一逃出来就听说他偷了什么东西逃了，看来是Pandrola吧。”戴子安冷笑，眼睛盯着他包扎的手，“你早就知道所有的这些，不是吗？我吃力不讨好，连奸细就在身边都不知道。”  
“我没有，”查尔斯敛了敛双目，眼睛突然危险地泛出一丝红光，“我没想到会是你，原来是你背叛了合成人。以后滚得越远越好，别让我见到你。”他把一个小包塞在戴子安手中，头也不回地离开了。戴子安看了一眼包里的东西，几乎就要尖叫出声，但还是忍住了没发出声音。  
“带着这些去南方吧，别再回来。”查尔斯的脚步停了一瞬，轻声道。  
戴子安摇摇晃晃地站起来，合成人就要搜查到这里了。她咬了咬牙，把小包塞进怀里，飞快地窜进夜幕中。  
查尔斯转过身，正好对上一双雪松色的眸子。那位亚伯拉罕直属的合成人UV-2抱起臂微笑着说：“监察，我没想到你竟然会是卧底。”

心跳。查尔斯后退了一步，凝神盯着眼前的合成人。小孩的白发在晚风中微微飘荡着，向前了一步，右手抬起。那只钛合金臂没有骨骼，整个手臂就是随身的炮筒。查尔斯很清楚如果被打中的话他的结局。  
“监察。告诉我为什么。”UV-2的面色苍白，声音冷若冰霜，“你不是说我们要一起夺回名字吗？难道你说的那些都是假的？”  
他逼视着查尔斯：“我们不配拥有名字吗？我们为社会主义鞠躬尽瘁，可到头来连个真正的名字都没有，连一份平等的工作都没有。就连最后一个支持我们的人类都是假的！”他的脸上流下泪水，合成人，乌德莫笑了笑，是啊。他曾经也为合成人不平过，他曾经是个真正的间谍而不是卧底，但他后来有了妻子。即使说他自私也无所谓，人类或者合成人的利益，他从来就没他妈的关心过。  
查尔斯闪到一边，已经开始疯狂的小孩发出了第一发掌心炮。其他合成人开始往这里聚集，UV-2狂吼着:“他是叛徒！他从来就不是我们的支持者！”这效果非常显著，各种武器完全封死了查尔斯的去路。他措手不及，滚进刚才戴子安的藏身处躲过雨一般的攻击，掏出手枪朝着合成人身上十分阴损的地方发了一枪。感谢亚伯拉罕让他留住了鸡儿，现在他连根毛都没有了。UV-2痛苦地滚倒在地，查尔斯击昏一个又一个合成人，就在他即将突围之际，UV-2看着他的背影缓缓露出一个笑容：“绝不会让你跑掉，监察长。”  
他举起掌心炮对准查尔斯。然而身后的合成人突然纷纷发出惨叫，一把刀在他眼前闪过，他凭本能向后一跃才躲过了那刀锋，但被削掉了右手大拇指。他惨叫一声，捧住右手：“谁？是谁？！”  
“可不要小看人类啊，”沙辛幽幽的叹气声从他身后传来，“你会非常后悔的。”  
“那是谁！”背后传来一个娇嫩的女声，沙辛一转身，看见白发红瞳的女合成人向他走来。这个合成人是那天那个头上长角的女人，现在她的角红得妖异，沙辛猜那可能是某种武器。  
“杀了他，UV-3！”失去了武器的UV-2咆哮着，“他在帮助那个叛徒！他放走了黑山羊！”  
UV-3的角红得更加鲜艳了，仿佛发出了光、燃起了火一样，沙辛被那红刺得下意识捂住眼睛，UV-2趁机一把抓住他不让他逃跑。然而UV-3的手挪到背后才发现，她的刀被人抽走了。  
“你们以为我拿的是什么啊，”沙辛晃晃手里的武士刀，“我也不知道有什么特殊效果，那就别怪我乱砍咯。”  
他挥起从未用过的东洋长刀，一刀斩下了UV-2的头颅。  
“哇！”他下意识惊叹了一声，毫不留情地朝那个女人头上削去。她并没想置他于死地，所以他只用了刀背。没想到女人头上的角替她挡下一击，角一下子崩断，飞出去红宝石般的晶莹碎片——  
“妈的，”那女人似乎在喊着些什么，“快跑啊！！”  
沙辛突然一把抱住她，用维稳局干员爆发速度最高纪录保持者的全力弹了出去。  
只有几秒钟，那碎片就亮得好像镁原的熊熊大火，镭被激发出的狂野射线。沙辛都没来得及意识到危险身体的本能就带着他弹了出去，还顺手抓住了UV-3.不到几秒钟他已经跑出两百米，而那碎片爆发的火光简直像沉在湖底的钫船突然间表现出了自己的活泼性格，一瞬间把整个湖都轰上天。沙辛不知道查尔斯有没有逃掉，但他想必没有自己这么紧张，因为逃掉了之后还得面对着一个随身携带未知威力恐怖炸弹的美女，那个美女刚好还想要他的命。  
“UV-2……”UV-3跪在地上无神地看着火光喃喃着，她的脸上涌起一片悲痛的海水，像暴风雨来临之前那样沉重地拍击着海岸。沙辛从未像这一刻那样意识到，合成人也是人，与他们有同样的情感。  
“你为什么要救我？”UV-3突然挣脱他，怒视着他。  
“你不也提醒了我快跑么。”沙辛不以为意地笑着，晃了晃她的刀，“你这刀我很喜欢，不过它还是折掉比较好看。”他把它踏在脚下猛地用力，刀弯成一个不自然的形状，看起来如果谁想把它复原它就会很快断掉。这竟然是一把罕见的金属制品，也许是钢，或者某些成分微妙的合金，总之绝对不是常用的复合材料。这种刀怎么能锋利到一下子就斩下那男孩的头？  
“你……！”UV-3气得说不出话来，半晌转过身，“赶紧走。趁我还没决定要不要杀你之前。”  
“你不一定杀得掉我，合成人。”沙辛朝她眨了眨眼，离开了这个是非之地。

繁春来到新建的秘道，迅速地走过一个个警卫，进入里面那间崭新的密室。亚伯拉罕就坐在那里，合着眼睛，像个真正的少年那样有点犯困地打盹。  
他睡着的时候倒是个十足的少年。繁春看着他名义上的父亲年轻的脸，有点不忍心叫醒他。睡着了的亚伯拉罕看上去是那么脆弱，真真切切只要他抬手就能掐死似的。  
“首领。寻回犬归家了。”旁边有人低声提醒亚伯拉罕。他眨了眨眼醒过来，有点疲倦地说：“噢……辛苦了，我的孩子。东西拿到了吗？”只一句话，他就从那个脆弱的少年变成了背叛的亚伯拉罕，眼中闪烁着殷切的希望。  
“拿到了，父亲。”繁春递上硬盘，亚伯拉罕急切地接过来：“很好。”他的眼中浮现出几个小黑点，直接扫描读取起来。  
他的气息越来越急切，最后竟变成了愤怒。谁能想到维稳局公开的执剑人竟是个幌子？他想，这他妈的仅仅只是侮辱罢了。不过是块装着所有有合成人的机构都可能有的调计信息的硬盘罢了。  
“拿下，”亚伯拉罕的声音冰寒，“他失败了。”  
繁春愣住了，甚至忘记了挣扎。他急切地喊道：“父亲，这是为什么？！”  
“你根本完全就是个废物，”亚伯拉罕现在咬着牙一个字一个字地迸出来，“你的后半辈子只需要接受惩罚就可以了，再也没有其他事需要做了。”  
正在这时，背着白色长刀的护卫跑了进来，他一见到亚伯拉罕就单膝跪地，道：“父亲，查尔斯•乌德莫背叛了，他和戴子安都逃了。本来UV-2能杀了他，但他的队友，一个亚麻色头发的人夺了UV-3的刀，还把她的角砍断一只……UV-2当场死亡。我们必须得现在就开始总攻。”  
“什么？”亚伯拉罕愣住了，许久，抓着把手的手指有些颤抖，“好。我知道了，UV-11。”他很快恢复了冷静，像往常一样嘱咐道：  
“开始总攻。”  
———————  
Chapter 5  
合成人暴动了。世界各地的合成人似乎都被做了手脚，像上世纪的土匪一样打砸抢。不过在这种事情上任何人都不会有什么区别，哪怕换成人类也一样。本地的合成人目标都很明确，就是维稳局以及维稳相关重要建筑。信息中心已经被扎了几个，信息广场陷入了一片火海。维稳总局的干员全部出动，但这根本不足以阻挡这场斯巴达克斯起义。这次起义的不是有勇无谋的角斗士，而是高效理性程度和体魄都更胜人类一筹的合成人。人类亲手制造出来的奴隶，终于开始夺回他们的名字了。  
有些合成人杀死了自己的父母。这些人尚有一方亲系是人类，是全自动人类合成技术尚不熟练的产物。他们憎恨自己的父母而他们的父母也憎恨他们，因此暴乱之中许多合成人第一个想到的就是去杀死自己的人类父母。  
辅助型合成人掐死了他们的主人，战斗型合成人摧毁了所在的组织。UVA合成人则控制住了人类历史上最强大一支军队的海陆空军和太空军；他们入侵了所有武器的控制系统，让军队成为了这场暴乱最稳固的屏障。但军人们的反抗让他们不可能分心帮助下面的合成人，人类毕竟还是占有数量优势的。即便如此，合成人一方也几乎是在进行一场大屠杀。  
查尔斯跌跌撞撞地行走在荒僻的道路上，这条路是曾经的701国道，如今成为了城市七环之外的荒凉郊区。他靠在高速路的栏杆上喘息，UV-3的爆炸他并没能全部逃过，被余波波及他失去了一条胳膊。看来要提前退休了，他暗暗苦笑着。  
他靠在栏杆上眺望着远方的城市。繁华燃烧得很潇洒，灯红酒绿化作愤怒的波涛倒灌进城市，罗马帝国荒淫的幕布终于拉上。查尔斯在一开始选择帮助合成人时就预料到了他们真正的计划，结果果然是这个结局。算是众望所归吗？  
他挥挥仅剩的一只手拦了一辆野车，把刀抵在司机的侧颈上命令他向南方开。  
向南方开。那里有戴子安，有他的希望之花，他不可能就在这里停下来。

沙辛在一瞬间就知道乌德莫所说的时机到了。当他从办公室里站起来看见一架飞机撞在一栋信息大厦上时，他就知道那些家伙准备的决战的时机到来了。他疾速冲下楼，随便上了辆飞行车就往总信息中心飞去。已经有四面八方的轨迹都射向了那栋大楼，有支援者，有反叛者，支援者和反叛者在空中交火，乱弹横飞的场面绝不亚于总信息中心此刻正在进行的歇斯底里的防守。沙辛后方有一辆飞行车追了上来，反叛者有着金黄色的头发，他咧开长着金色络腮胡的嘴唇笑着，把枪口对准了沙辛。沙辛马上抓住飞行车的手柄让车在空中来了个后空翻，反叛者惊讶地于沙辛的敏捷，妄想反手把子弹送进沙辛怀里的时候被他一把抓住手腕，直接拧断了。  
“三流，”沙辛冷哼一声，上了车的那一刻他就取消了伪装模式，现在出现在市中心人口稠密区的是维稳局的精准投放杀伤性武器威尼斯，一把出鞘的利刃。他接二连三地加速撞上其他人的飞行车，以精妙绝伦的动作避开飞弹。杀戮者根本不在乎伤了多少人，此刻的沙辛只是要完成他的任务罢了。  
保住总信息中心。  
总信息中心是所有信息中心里武装配备最齐全的一个，因此反抗的时间也最长。就在沙辛即将到达的一刻，他的身体飞出了那辆飞行车，他心惊地发现自己竟然悬在空中，抓住一根快要断了的电线。那电线是变阻复合材料，恐怕还能支撑一段时间，可是沙辛的抓握力很快就要消弭，等不到能让他跳上去就走的飞行车掠过了。  
突然，他感觉到一股微风悄无声息地靠近了他。  
“什么人？！”他一转身把刀送进对方怀里，对方一晃闪开，却在肩膀上开了一道口子。那辆飞行车通体泛着诡异的银白色，正如掌舵人的头发。原来这就是周围的反叛者都有意识地绕开了他的原因啊，沙辛想到他在戴子安交代的资料里看见的那个少年，“你是亚伯拉罕。”  
“正是，”对方含着笑说，“不和你的情人问个好吗？他可是生生挨了你一刀呢。”  
“背叛者，”沙辛平静地陈述，然后又是一刀，“你给我去死吧。”  
旁边第二辆飞行车上坐着的正是山和繁春。他听到背叛者三个字猛地睁大眼睛，但什么也没说，只是默默流泪。即使是又挨了一刀他也没说什么，沙辛突然发现他的双臂都流了血，惊愕道：“你不是合成人？？”  
他摇了摇头，突然身手过分敏捷地飞跃到亚伯拉罕身上。亚伯拉罕一时忘记了掌舵，尖叫着与那辆银白色的飞行车一起直直地往下坠落，直到变成一个银白色的小点。  
沙辛一言不发地踏上那辆空了的飞行车。  
他并不知道这个背叛者究竟在做什么，或许是内讧吧，他想。他看了一眼那个逐渐染上血色的小点，头也不回地飞向总信息中心。

他不需要降落。风掠过沙辛耳畔，此刻只剩下破风声，还有两百米。  
激活物质在一百米内生效，激发总信息中心周围埋着的有向力发生场，以及激活信息中心的自动维护机制。那个力场是无形的，但模拟图上像是个大肥皂泡——它会把信息中心为圆心方圆一百米内的生物全部杀死。  
尚不成熟的AI.查尔斯•乌德莫的脸。一缕蓝发。  
沙辛的脑中莫名其妙闪过许多不知名的东西，最后定格在刚才坠落的那一幕上。  
他手里的那个小铅盒翻滚着坠落到地上，弹开了。  
沙辛硬生生地刹住车，此刻他正好停在一百米的边界。他周围的支援者和反叛者们都呆呆地停了下来，惊讶而又恐惧地看着下面发生的一切。  
血流成河，那些人的身体碎成了肉末，流出的血瞬间沸腾，然后干结在地上变成焦炭。直到生前最后一刻还在反抗的警卫和如狼似虎的进攻者们以一幅生动的姿态凝固了，然后炸开变成血肉的烟花。  
沙辛看得无趣，他现在只觉得很累，需要去给谁收尸了。

——没想到某些人并没有死。当沙辛看到银白色的飞行车里只剩下一抹蓝色的时候就知道那个亚伯拉罕逃了，他觉得一切都结束了，倾颓般跪在地上，抬手开启了伪装模式。  
“喂。你还醒着吗。”他过去听听对方的心跳，居然还在，一下一下好像急促的脚步声。繁春无神的眼睛在看到他的那一瞬间亮了一下，然后又黯淡下去。  
“你倒是说两句话啊，喂。你和那个家伙到底怎么回事。”沙辛耐心地问道，繁春摇了摇头，指着自己的喉咙，又摇了摇头。  
他妈的。他的夜莺死了。  
“你觉得你还够撑到医院吗？还行的话我就带你过去。”繁春点点头，沙辛把他小心翼翼地扶上自己的飞行车。现在看来他满身都是虐待的痕迹，染着他赐给他的鲜血，和不知道哪里来的尘埃。就是这样的繁春却高兴地笑了，如果我能活下来的话……他想，那沙辛•威尼斯就再也不是我的主人了。

夏末的风吹过无花果树的树叶，发出粗糙的呲啦呲啦响声。沙辛开了窗摘了个无花果，随便洗了洗就咬了一大口。甜。  
他转身往病房里走，繁春早就醒了过来,正欣喜地看着他，眼中有温柔和渴望。  
这家伙在合成人那边到底受到了怎样的虐待啊，沙辛叹了口气。当然他得到真正把繁春接回家去的时候才会知道，这家伙先被去威胁化（卸掉铁合金臂），然后用声音换来了决战前夕见他一面的机会，亚伯拉罕的计算中他会死在总信息中心，他利用了这个疏忽——救了他的爱人和自己。  
正像所有美好的大结局那样，所有的事情都已完毕，所有的伤痛都将抚平，他们会幸福地生活在一起。

夏末的风也吹过贫瘠的樱桃树。果实小却已经红熟，戴子安听到声音抬头看了一眼，然后又回头看了一眼那个透明的保险柜，笑了。  
“这个东西还是保管在我手里比较好，不必寻回了。”她喃喃道。那里面正是那个精灵古怪的小灾神Pandrola，查尔斯•乌德莫亲手交给她的失却的名字。那个黑发的精英干员最终被合成人的追杀给耗死在来南方的路上，她却平安到达。  
有些东西人类用不着，就让他们永远都用不着好了。

-完-  
主要演员表  
和鸣 诗人 共同饰演 沙辛•威尼斯  
繁春 饰演 山和繁春  
爱弥丽 饰演 戴子安  
画师 物理老师 共同饰演 查尔斯•乌德莫  
樱井七海 饰演 幼年戴子安  
程序员 饰演 王立风  
白 饰演 亚伯拉罕 UV-2  
化学家 饰演 UV-3  
三井上 饰演 UV-11

第一章删减桥段  
1 晦暗的花  
沙辛把繁春按倒在沙发上。他深呼吸了一下抚平自己奇异的心情，告诉他：“这才是我真实的样子。”  
去掉伪装模式的威尼斯显得非常锐利。亚麻色的低马尾，灰色的眼睛还有不同于亚洲人的白皙皮肤。他的目光似乎更加清明了些，嘴角挑起，带着些许嘲讽的弧度。  
“你们合成人也有该有的反应吗？”他问了句。  
当然有，繁春想，只不过不能生育。倒是以前有一只小母羊搭载了生育系统，却逃跑了。  
沙辛欣赏着他的合成人茫然的瞳孔，拇指指腹擦过他的嘴角，然后伸进口中舔了一下。繁春的脸迅速地红起来，好像什么也不知道似的。  
实际上是因为那个计划模块中的某些部分实在耐人寻味。他们好像连怎么做爱都输入进去了。他在性方面的经验并不为零，何况这份带着些许侮辱性的科普连傻子都能看懂。只不过他并不能说出来就是了。  
沙辛勾起一抹微笑，抱住他，慢慢把他的衣服脱了下来。繁春低下头掩饰住自己无法控制的惊恐，以前亚伯拉罕对还是个孩子的他做这种事的时候可没有这么温柔，几乎给他留下了阴影。  
但这是他所爱的沙辛•威尼斯。所以即使害怕也必须要继续下去。  
“这么害怕？”沙辛发现了他身体的僵硬，停了下来，“如果害怕的话就算了。”毕竟我也不是什么魔鬼。  
“不……不害怕。”繁春勉强微笑了一下，“而且……”他把后半句咽了下去，他很怕沙辛突然想起了那三条戒律，而只把他当成玩弄的工具来对待。沙辛看着他逞强似的微笑叹了口气：“那么我继续了。”  
他先给合成人扩张，不用吃饭就这点好，他想，根本用不着清理。繁春怕得有些多余，他很温柔，并没有直接粗暴地进入。先是一根手指，在里面戳弄着他的敏感点，引得他一下子就呻吟出声，然后羞愧地捂住了嘴。  
“你可以叫出来的，”沙辛有点好笑他的反应。随着更多手指的进入，繁春的声音带上了明显的喘息：“好奇怪……”  
以前被亚伯拉罕玩弄，从来没有过这种感觉。只觉得很舒爽……好像睡在云朵里一样舒服。他不禁红了脸，沙辛觉得有点可爱，问他：“你以前做过这种事吗？”  
“我……”繁春说不出话来，但眼中的恐惧已经透露了真相。沙辛抽出手指，繁春惊恐地回头，甚至有点红了眼眶地看着沙辛。他知道自己没资格哀求威尼斯做任何事，就算他嫌弃自己他也没资格说什么，甚至没资格为自己辩白。  
他只是觉得有点难过罢了。  
沙辛停在一边思考着，繁春差不多要哭出来了他才说：“是你原来的主人么？我没想到你是二手货。”  
“不是……不是。”繁春也想了想才说，“我没被回收过。是，我原来的父亲……”也算是吧。亚伯拉罕是他名义上的父亲。  
“他真是个混蛋。”沙辛皱皱眉，用一种带些审视的眼光看着繁春。繁春被他看得无地自容，几乎就要捂住脸的时候听见他说：“但我会好好对你。你还想继续么？如果想的话我就继续了。”  
“嗯。”繁春几乎是感激涕零地回答他。  
沙辛确实非常温柔，这是繁春在他扩张完之后的感受。看起来非常锐利，没想到竟然是这么温柔的人啊，他想。  
但接下来简直是一场狂风暴雨。  
沙辛的东西进来的时候他几乎就要尖叫出来，太大了，而且硬得可怕。下体适应了扩张一下子有种撕裂的快感，逼得他终于呻吟出来。  
“自己动吧。”含笑的声音，这是要他侍奉他？繁春红着脸轻轻耸动腰身，上身纤细优美的曲线颤抖着，因为那肉棒不断地擦过敏感点，他被刺激得几乎想跳开。沙辛也被挑起了欲望，他的小奴隶实在是太美了，除了这个字以外没有任何事物能够形容他的身姿。他努力的样子显出一种孩子气的色情，天真的人淫乱起来可真要命啊。  
他扶住繁春的腰，开始大开大合地干起来。  
“呜——！”繁春一下子爽得有些飘忽，沙辛每一次都精确地抵上敏感点再用力碾过，巨大的快感刺激得他两眼翻白。前端早就硬得发疼，但繁春曾经受过亚伯拉罕的训练，只有被亚伯拉罕碰才能射出来，现在只能可怜地吐出些透明的前液。这可不是什么愉快的体验，沙辛并没发现他的无助，直到最后他哭了出来。  
“怎么了？”沙辛费了很大力气忍住继续冲刺的冲动问道。  
“没事。”他摇摇头，让威尼斯帮他释放似乎太逾越了，所以还不如先满足了威尼斯再试探一下他的态度。这只是一点点难受而已，繁春安慰自己，忍过去就好了。沙辛等不及继续操干起来，繁春仿佛在天堂和地狱之间来回徘徊了整整几个世纪的时间，沙辛才终于射在他里面。他的不应期很短，很快就记起来自己没戴套，然后发现他的小奴隶似乎并没得到满足。  
“我满足不了你？”沙辛带着些怒气道，其实更多的是惊奇，因为和他做过的人从来没有不能满足的情况。他又思考了下以前繁春到底被操了多少次，不禁厌恶地问：“你到底有多下贱啊？这都满足不了。”  
“不是的——！”繁春觉得心里难过得不行，拼命忍住眼泪，“我的父亲他——他不让我……自己释放出来……”他说得有些断断续续的，到最后已经哽咽得半个字都说不出来了。下体的欲望仍然火热，他不敢去碰，甚至想遮盖住私处不让威尼斯看见他的狼狈。  
就是说受过很多次调教咯？沙辛的脸色迅速阴沉下来，任谁知道自己怀抱的是别人的东西都不会高兴。繁春知道自己恐怕是不可能得到原谅了，跪在已经站起来整理好了自己的沙辛面前，轻声道：“请您惩罚我。”  
如果被卖掉的话就算任务失败了。他会被控制着杀死威尼斯的——他开始后悔坦白了自己的感情之后没拒绝威尼斯的下一句话，他们的计算中或许并不包括这一举动。  
可是真的很喜欢他啊……即使他是个人类也一样。就算没资格谈什么爱，至少……  
算了。即使是作为泄欲的工具他也不配吧。他区区一个合成人面对这么温柔的人竟然谈爱，这根本就是玷污嘛。  
繁春不可控制地想得太多，等到发觉的时候已经泪流满面。  
“惩罚你啊。”沙辛看着他痛苦的样子沉重地叹了口气，“还是算了，看你难受我也很难受。你要我帮你释放出来么？你现在恐怕很不好受吧。”高潮被强行抑制住，想想就觉得难受。  
“我……不用了……”听到那句“你难受我也难受”繁春已经忍不住眼泪，再也不敢看他的眼睛，低下头去。沙辛却和他面对面跪了下来。繁春一下子脸红了，他大腿的线条被西裤绷得很紧，非常优美，壮实的肌肉把西装完美地撑了起来。繁春不禁自惭形秽，谁想到沙辛竟然拨开他挡住私处的手，握住那里撸动着。  
“啊……！别，不要……那里很脏……”这话其实没什么依据，这具身体干净得过分，从内到外都没有一点生理的痕迹，毕竟是合成人。沙辛完全没意识到这一点，但他并没有停下来：“你确定不要？”挑逗的语气。繁春的脸更红了，他带着喘息呢喃道：“不……我只要你……只要你。”  
这一刻亚伯拉罕的诅咒被打破，繁春达到了他人生中第一个完美的高潮。这家伙的不应期意外的很长啊，沙辛漫无目的地想着，手指沾了一点那些浑浊的白色。  
很像。唔唔。  
连味道都是一样的？！

2 总攻前的夜晚  
“父亲……对不起……父亲……”  
繁春卧在亚伯拉罕身下，纤细的少年叹了口气抚上他的蓝发，说：“这只能怪你自己。”  
“我并不是没有努力……我……”繁春叹了口气，少年又一次压了上来，用手指把他的嘴唇封住。他摇了摇头，繁春轻声道：“对不起。”  
周围可不止亚伯拉罕这一个合成人。亚伯拉罕太过孱弱而无害，他从一开始就是个有缺陷而无人肯用的合成人，因此才成为了反抗者。当然这并不是说他就不能把繁春按在地上干到哭不出声，也不是说他就真的纯良无害。  
这是总攻前的夜晚。失败的反叛者们要对他们的寻回犬进行惩罚。  
几个守卫走了上来。繁春经过的时候他们是无害的看家狗，向主人邀功的时候就会变成残忍的凶手。亚伯拉罕只是静静地放开了繁春，他就知道自己将要面临什么了。  
钛合金臂的一击打在他右脸上，繁春一个趔趄趴在地上，嘴角有鲜血流下。他并没有发出惨叫声，可那些人给他戴上了小巧的口球，让他几乎发不出声音。调教用具，他想，还会有什么呢？  
对合成人的凌虐用具从来都是花样百出，哪怕是在有许可证的商店里也能随手买到一大堆。带倒刺的钢鞭抽在繁春背上，只几下就让光洁的脊背变得血肉模糊。繁春甚至连咬牙忍着都做不到，只能无意义地发出些咿咿唔唔的音节表示他的痛苦。亚伯拉罕仿佛看什么好戏似的鼓起了掌：“很好！就是这样！用不着对一条狗留手！”他又加了一句：“只是别把他弄死了。”  
啊，繁春痛苦地想，还是把我弄死吧。  
接下来是电击器。亚伯拉罕的近卫很明显非常有经验，冰冷的探针伸向了繁春最敏感的会阴部分。繁春拼命摇头，被狠狠骑着腰背按在地上，他忍不住发出压抑的惨叫。后背上的伤口受到西装布料的刮擦，疼痛不亚于拿锉刀轧过眼球。  
下体传来了麻醉般的疼痛。繁春觉得好像有颗超新星就贴着自己的眼睛爆发，只看得见变幻的光波，别的什么都没有了，唯有脉冲一般到处流窜的刺痛如此真实。  
他被粗暴地进入了。换了另一个近卫，他粗大的器具贴着会阴擦过时繁春已经疼得满眼都是泪，接下来后穴撕裂的疼痛更让他有种整个人被撕成两半的错觉。  
“疼吗？寻回犬？或者你想让我叫你的名字？”亚伯拉罕哈哈大笑，“你想让我叫你……繁春？”  
他身边的人肆无忌惮地大笑起来，繁春此刻意识到自己不过是个被用来取乐的跳梁小丑，自己是死是活于他们并没有太大意义，只不过为虐待添些彩头罢了。  
成为了主子的奴隶，除了有样学样以外还能干什么呢。  
血顺着大腿内侧慢慢流下。繁春有些意识模糊的时候被电击器再次点在后颈，疼得一下子哭喊起来。只不过他的哭喊也是一些模糊的音节而已。在亚伯拉罕听来有些像在唱歌，一首模糊的、痛苦的歌。后穴的抽插并不停止，繁春的惨鸣乐章也未停歇。到最后他实在哭得没劲了，双手被禁锢得连个求饶手势都做不出来，只能无助而惊恐地看着骑在他背上的施暴者。那人一只手钳制了他无力的双手，另一只去掐他的乳头，在上面放上两个长尾夹。那甚至不是乳夹而只是办公专用那种长尾夹，咬合力强得惊人，繁春此刻因为嗓子哑了连声惨叫也发不出，疼得直接昏了过去，又被电击器电醒过来。  
再醒过来。施暴者放过了他的前后敏感带，拿下口球，掐着他的手腕强迫他跪在地上为他口交。繁春根本不懂什么口交的技巧，只能尽量避免让牙齿碰到那里，他知道如果没能让对方射出来他会非常难过。果然还是被挑了刺，一巴掌扇倒在地上。  
“疼……有用么？即使没用又怎样。”亚伯拉罕戏谑地笑了两声，仿佛他眼前的是一幕滑稽喜剧而不是一个备受折磨的活人，“你反正再也见不到太阳了。以后就呆在这里作为泄欲工具其实也不错。”  
繁春失神地摇摇头，又被狠狠按在地上操弄起来。亚伯拉罕开始问他问题：“这和你主人的比起来怎样？大还是小？能不能满足你呢？”好像在做什么满意度回访似的。繁春早就说不出话来，猛地听见主人，就想到了他和威尼斯的唯一一次。  
那种温柔的爱，他这辈子恐怕都得不到第二次了。  
繁春的意识又开始游离，就算几次电击也没让他回神承受痛苦。亚伯拉罕冷冷地道：“够了。”  
那些人立刻停了下来，放开繁春退到一边。亚伯拉罕一步一步走近繁春，抬起他的下巴。  
那张脸已经是病态的苍白，近乎绝望的哀求目光已经无法聚焦。亚伯拉罕狞笑着问：“想不想再见一次你的主人？”  
繁春震惊地睁大了眼睛，不敢相信自己听到的。亚伯拉罕的手移到他的喉咙：“只不过，要用这里来换。”  
声带。那个被毁了就不可能说得出话了，现有的技术倒是可以再造，但造出来了也装不上。亚伯拉罕就是吃准了这一点，没有要他的舌头。  
“现在你主人眼里你就是个叛徒，”亚伯拉罕幸灾乐祸地笑起来，“还要见他吗？我看不用了吧。反正他过不久也会死的。”  
繁春拼命摇头，抬起滴血的手颤抖着指指喉咙，又点点头。他现在是半个字也说不出来，亚伯拉罕轻松地笑了：“原来还有这么忠心的狗啊。好，这就给你撕下来。”  
他又说：“明天将是你最后一次见到你的太阳升起。”  
没错，繁春意识模糊地想，太阳仍会升起，只是他不可能看到了。

3 无花果树的呢喃（私心番外）  
失声之后的繁春倒也有和沙辛生过气，主要是因为他聪明得过分的小脑袋一到沙辛这就变成了傻子，沙辛有时候嫌他太蠢都懒得理他。沙辛面对他已经很少开伪装模式，不再是那个温润而心思细腻的少年，因此大多数时候都是繁春拉着他的袖子道歉，不管是谁错了。繁春倒没觉得有多委屈，能真正和沙辛在一起就很幸福了，再委屈也是他给的，能受着也是种幸福。  
但这一次是真的玩大了。沙辛被繁春气得扭头就走，繁春愣了一会儿才想到去追，但凭他怎么追得上维稳局的速榜榜一干员，想叫他又叫不出声。他最后被个流氓一脚绊倒在地上，拉到旁边小巷去。  
还有几个其他流氓在。他们淫亵的目光在繁春身上扫了一圈，三下五除二就把他衣服扒掉：“好一个美人，这下可有得玩了。”繁春惊惧地挣扎着，流氓们终于发现了他是个哑巴的事实，不禁得意地笑起来：“哑巴合成人，长这么骚不是等着人操吗。”  
此时的繁春已经失去了机械臂，就是个孱弱的全人体合成人。他被强迫着和几个人都进行了交合，下体被肛塞堵上，一肚子液体在里面极其难受地晃荡着。  
此时的沙辛被一个同事缠住请去喝酒，完全忘记了繁春和他生气这件事。他哭累了就会回家吧，他想，回家再说好了，反正他也会道歉的。

繁春的确是哭累了，但却再也没劲回家。他被赤裸着丢在路边，只能蜷缩成一团等待着威尼斯来找他。来来往往行人的视线像刀子一样扫过某些私密部位，然后迅速移开。然而侵犯很快就放肆起来，当今世界上最美的合成人被人搞得乱七八糟然后丢在路边，而且还是个哑巴，这有便宜不占王八蛋啊。于是就有人把繁春拽起来来了一发，渐渐的这种人越来越多，最后几乎变成了一场Nv1的淫趴。沙辛回家的时候看到的就是这样的场面：七八个人在繁春身上探索着他的敏感带，有人在强迫他口交，有人骑在他腰上掐他的双乳，后面有人在操弄。繁春看到他便见了救星，却喊不出声也求不了救。沙辛冲过去把人抱出来，他已经被弄得乱七八糟的，浑身都是性爱的痕迹，还有乱七八糟的情趣用具，能上的全上了：手铐、项圈、阳具环、蜡油、烟的烫痕、尿道棒，还有鬼知道吊着什么的乳夹。沙辛气得发抖，恨不得当街把那些人全杀了，更深一层的冲动却是先把自己杀了。繁春无助地蜷缩在他怀里，他仿佛又恢复了那个仆人拘谨的样子，再也不敢向沙辛要一丝安慰。沙辛把人带回家一点一点清理干净，发现他还在哭，怜惜地给他擦了擦眼泪。繁春却一扭头躲开他，咬着牙沉默地生着气。沙辛才意识到这次不该他道歉，便主动低头：“对不起。”  
繁春惊讶地看了他一眼，然后有点悲伤地低下头。沙辛搂住他，感觉到肩膀上有一丝湿润。  
他拿了便笺纸过来，繁春在上面写：如果我不给你道歉，你会不会又不理我？  
好像小孩子。沙辛在上面写：再也不会不理你了。  
繁春扑到他怀里无声地大哭，看来是忍了很久的委屈。毕竟很多事情是因为沙辛不够有耐心才导致的，他道歉纯粹是怕沙辛一直不理他。  
现在风光尚好。他们还有时间来一发抚平伤痛。沙辛把繁春放在床上，自己缓缓脱下了衣服。  
-第一章 全文完-

**Author's Note:**

> 关于“替身演员”的一些说明：  
> 因为我的确是怕某些人看到cptag之后追过来把我挂城墙（即使知道多半没有），所以使用“替身演员”来代替真人出演。同时可能的ooc视作替身演员本身的性格。  
> 一切的完美属于tx，所有的糟粕皆因为我
> 
> 2020.7.22  
> 看起来好像没完结还有伏笔的样子，其实本来该有个第二章的，现在我决定咕了，理由是繁春都进入大团圆结局了还写个锤子正剧（划掉）理由是我没可能写出来了，我对不起第二章的演员们（）  
> （算了算了，反正也没人看【不是说要是有谁看到这儿了就不是人】）


End file.
